


Teacher Please

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter Parker necesita pasar una asignatura pero debe negociar con su maestro, el implacable y temido Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Teacher Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubblegum Bitch (You belong with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537626) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack), [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



> Sólo lean hasta el final, pliz :3

—¿Y de verdad no hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas?

El hombre siguió revisando la lista sin responder. Peter suspiró.

—Profe, por favor…

El sonido del bolígrafo sobre el papel estampando el resultado obtenido en aquel examen que estaba siendo calificado fue toda la respuesta.

—Mire, ya sé que no estudié para el examen porque me confié y pensé que iba a estar sencillo, ya sé que no entregué a tiempo el trabajo final pero ya le comenté que fue porque tuve un problema familiar y…

Hasta ese momento, Peter logró que Tony levantara la mirada y se ajustara los lentes.

—¿Y ese es mi problema, Parker?

El muchacho bajó la mirada. Sólo quedaba un par de alumnos dentro de ese salón esperando sus resultados.

—No, pero por favor…

El hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano para pedirle a aquel par de jóvenes para que se acercaran. Peter se dio cuenta de que aquellos muchachos lucían más asustados que él y tragó saliva. El profesor Stark habló como si diera una sentencia.

—Si quiere lo espero en mi cubículo en diez minutos para decirle qué es lo único que puede hacer, pero no le garantizo nada. Retírese, ya tuvo tiempo para saber su evaluación y tengo más alumnos que atender.

Peter quería quedarse y seguir insistiendo, pero sabía que aquel profesor era implacable cuando se trataba de dar evaluaciones. No era su primer semestre siendo su alumno y sabía que si algo le molestaba al profesor Stark eran dos cosas: la primera era ser un alumno terriblemente mediocre y “rogón” y la segunda, ser un alumno soberbio y con complejo de sabelotodo y Peter había sido ambas cosas con él durante su trayectoria académica. Suspiró mientras recogía sus cosas y fue a esperarlo afuera de su oficina y vio que había más de una veintena de alumnos aguardándolo.

Para ser alumnos de una muy prestigiosa universidad, sabía que bastaba con que los chicos al igual que él, chasquearan los dedos y su voluntad se cumpliera o bien, que el docente que les causaba alguna incomodidad fuera destituido o por lo menos, removido del grupo, pero no era el caso con este maestro que, al igual que él, llevaba apenas dos semestres trabajando en esa escuela. No aceptaba sobornos, no aceptaba críticas a su trabajo (su amplio curriculum daba cuenta de qué clase de docente era el señor Stark) y además, su carácter como docente era inamovible. Inflexible.

Intachable también.

Después de veinte minutos, la fila creció y cuando el docente pasó frente a ellos, les dijo que tenían solo un minuto para exponerle el por qué eran merecedores de una oportunidad para no reprobar. Peter suspiró y cuando hizo contacto visual con el docente, éste lo miró con desdén.

—Parker, al final de la fila.

Los demás alumnos, que ya eran casi cincuenta lo miraron con pena y Peter tuvo que hacer lo que el docente le había dicho. Aquella espera que sería menor se prolongó cuando vio que llegaban más y más alumnos y que cada uno al salir le decía que eran órdenes del maestro que se recorriera hasta el final.

“¡Maldita sea! ¡Como si yo no tuviera cosas que hacer!”, se lamentó internamente al ver que ya llevaba casi dos horas esperando y que los alumnos seguían pasando antes que él. Por un momento pensó en irse y resignarse a sólo estudiar para aquel examen con el que podría salvar el semestre o irse a estudiar y de todas maneras reprobar para repetir aquella materia sin nada más que hacer ni que ofrecer.

Ninguna opción lo satisfacía del todo y acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería al precio que fuera, decidió esperar hasta que al fin aquel docente se dignó a atenderlo. Apenas Stark lo hizo pasar, supo que no la tendría nada sencilla más porque al estar afuera esperando, vio que muchos alumnos habían decidido salir con la guía de estudio y la fecha del examen de recuperación. Ninguno llevaba como opción presentar un trabajo extra o uno que les hiciera pasar sin examen de por medio. Peter estaba seguro de que entonces, saldría con la guía.

—Te escucho Parker. Soy todo oídos —dijo el docente mientras terminaba de guardar unos documentos en el cajón de su escritorio.

Peter quiso ponerse cómodo en la silla frente al escritorio pero no pudo. Fue directo.

—¿Puedo entregarle algún trabajo extra o volver a presentar el examen?

El maestro esbozó una sonrisa burlona y Peter sintió que no había usado las palabras correctas.

—¿Sólo eso? Creí que en serio querías pasar, Parker.

El muchacho suspiró.

—Es que si quiero, pero si usted me permite entregarle un trabajo extra o hacer otra vez el examen, estoy en la mejor disposición.

Tony comenzó a juguetear con la cinta dorada que llevaba en el dedo anular. Su anillo de bodas y Peter se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

—Mira, hijo. Sé de qué familia vienes, sé que tu tío es un importante accionista en esta escuela y que bueno, prácticamente ustedes hacen lo que quieren con el personal. Pero creo que antes de que me corran, alguien debe darte una lección y esa es que por muy Parker que seas, no siempre vas a tener las cosas así de sencillas. La vida no es así de simple.

Peter bajó la mirada cuando vio que su maestro comenzaba a recoger aquel tiradero de papeles sobre el escritorio y que apagaba su laptop. El profesor siguió hablando.

—Vas a heredar un imperio que vale millones, probablemente vivas de eso el resto de tu vida o si tu creatividad e inteligencia —dijo sarcásticamente— dan para más, es posible que hagas tu propia empresa, pero no creo. Con esos patéticos y mediocres resultados ni siquiera creo que llegues a ser un blogger o un influencer medianamente conocido. No durarías ni una semana en las redes. Puedes volverte viral por un par de escándalos pero aparte de las Hilton y las Kardashian, a nadie le interesa saber cómo es la triste vida de los niños ricos.

Peter se sintió humillado al escuchar esas palabras. No era posible que su docente lo tuviera en un concepto tan vano si él se había esforzado mucho en sobresalir y demostrar que era más que un apellido poderoso y una cara bonita. Se arriesgó otra vez.

—Bueno, lamento mucho que piense eso de mí pero honestamente creo que he demostrado con mi capacidad que puedo hacer otras cosas y estar a la altura de la reputación de mi familia. Por eso estoy aquí, en esta escuela y…

El profesor se levantó y se colocó el saco.

—¿Vienes conmigo? Ya terminó mi horario y honestamente muero por tomar una cerveza.

Peter supuso que quizá debería pagar lo que su maestro consumiera y revisó en su cartera que llevara esa identificación falsa por la que había pagado mucho dinero para poder acompañarlo a un bar si es que eso debía hacer. Asintió al ver que también llevaba su tarjeta de crédito y algunos dólares en efectivo. Dejó que su maestro saliera primero de aquella oficina y después, en el pasillo se atrevió a preguntarle.

—¿Desea que lo acompañe a algún lugar?

El señor Stark lo miró con desdén.

—¿Traes auto?

Peter asintió.

—Bueno, nos vemos en media hora en el bar que está frente a la cafetería donde venden shawarma. Sí sabes dónde es, ¿cierto?

Peter volvió a asentir mientras sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje a quien lo esperaba en casa. Dijo que llegaría tarde por un asunto de la escuela y tras no obtener respuesta, resignado y asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, lo apagó y lo volvió a guardar.

**

—¡Hey, otra ronda! Sí, igual a la anterior.

El olor a cerveza en el piso y el humo de los cigarrillos ya lo habían asqueado, pero no tanto como el imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer apenas el maestro le diera su respuesta. Peter llevaba casi dos horas ahí, solamente contemplando que aquel hombre bebía como si no tuviera que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y no fuera jueves. Le había planteado un par de ideas para desarrollar y demostrar como parte del trabajo extra que esperaba le hiciera pasar el semestre, pero el señor Stark no decía nada. Sólo lo miraba, acariciaba su anillo de bodas y procedía a seguir bebiendo.

Peter sabía, por chismes en la escuela, que su maestro era casado y que era muy celoso con su vida personal, que casi no hablaba con nadie en la escuela y salvo por la interacción que le había visto tener con el personal administrativo y los directivos; podía decirse que Tony Stark no era alguien muy sociable. A los alumnos los trataba con mucho desdén y más a aquel docente que parecía querer ser su amigo, el doctor Reed Richards, que era el otro docente que impartía la misma asignatura que él, pero que era igual de nefasto. Peter sabía que si se iba a recurse, irremediablemente tendría que elegir a cualquiera de los dos, pero por la obvia competencia profesional que existía entre esos dos docentes, lo mejor era quedarse con el que menos problemas ofrecía y ese era aquel hombre que llevaba bebiendo varias pintas de cerveza como si nada.

Peter se quitó la chaqueta de piel que llevaba puesta y se levantó a poner monedas en aquella rockola. Las notas de “John Wayne” pronto resonaron en el ambiente y más de uno lo volteó a ver. Agradeció que en ese lugar no hubiera una sola cara conocida que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, negociando su calificación con aquel maestro que aunque nuevo en esa escuela, era tan temido como el otro que llevaba años ahí. Tony sonrió cuando la camarera dejó aquella ronda de cervezas y le ofreció una a su alumno.

—Anda, acompáñame con una. Igual tú vas a pagar todo así que creo que es justo que bebas conmigo.

Peter miró aquel vaso con esa bebida ámbar espumosa e hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Lo siento, pero no bebo cerveza.

Tony sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—¿O sea que prefieres pagar un soborno para que yo pueda fumar acá adentro, pero no quieres beber conmigo? Creí que de verdad deseabas pasar el semestre.

La voz de Lady Gaga no fue suficiente para que Peter ignorara ese comentario. Luego se sumaron las amontonadas pero cadenciosas notas de esa otra canción que simplemente lo hicieron decidir irse sin más.

—Creo que sí quería pasar, pero mejor dígame la fecha y me pongo a estudiar. Pida lo que quiera, yo lo dejo pagado y pida un taxi que lo lleve a casa. Su auto se lo puede llevar una grúa para que usted no maneje y…

Se estremeció cuando sintió la manaza de su profesor posarse con brusquedad sobre su mano.

—Vinimos juntos, nos vamos juntos. Aunque reconozco que lo de la grúa es buena idea, pero tengo que darles mi dirección y ese es un dato que nadie tiene en la escuela y no te lo pienso dar a ti.

Peter zafó su mano del agarre de su maestro y fingió estar tranquilo.

—N-no lo dije con esa intención, es más bien para que usted llegue seguro a su casa y…

Tony levantó su tarro de cerveza y lo vació de un trago. Peter no sabía que su maestro pudiera beber de esa manera.

—No, joven Parker. Usted quiere pasar, a mí me interesa que usted obtenga lo que necesita y vamos a negociar que a eso vinimos.

Peter suspiró al ver que su maestro se quitaba el anillo de bodas y lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su saco.

—¿Qué trabajo tengo que entregarle? —preguntó como queriendo ignorar ese movimiento.

Tony entrecerró los ojos. Los efectos de las cervezas se manifestaban en su maduro rostro.

—Aquí a un lado vi que hay un hotel.

Peter sintió que un estremecimiento lo recorría de punta a punta, pero procuró no mostrarse preocupado.

—¿Quiere quedarse a descansar? —preguntó sabiendo que eso era algo completamente improbable— ¿Va a avisarle a su esposa que…?

La sonrisa de Tony era cínica y más cuando Peter vio que el tipo se mordía el labio y acercaba su rostro al suyo. Peter pudo percibir el aliento alcohólico de aquel hombre trajeado que era el terror de la escuela.

—Quiero que me acompañes a la habitación porque acá no se escucha nada y quiero hacerte una propuesta. Me interesa que pases al siguiente semestre porque si no, tendrás que tomar clase con el doctor Reed y bueno, no es tan buen colega como pensé.

Peter tragó saliva y se quedó clavado en su lugar. Sus peores temores quedaron confirmados cuando, sin saber en qué momento, ya estaba adentro de aquella sórdida habitación que ocasionalmente era iluminada por el enorme letrero exterior rojo de luces neón.

**

—Maestro, por favor…

Peter retrocedió hasta que el borde de aquel colchón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó. Casi de inmediato, sintió que su maestro se posaba encima de él y que aquel aliento alcohólico se mezclaba con el suyo.

—Dime, Peter—aquel susurro de etílicas palabras le dio justo en la boca— ¿De verdad crees que mereces pasar?

Peter ladeó la cabeza mientras sentía que su rostro se ruborizaba. Eso no podía estarle pasando, pero fingiría todo el aplomo que pudiera con tal de tener su reporte de calificaciones impecable.

—S-sí… creo que merezco una oportunidad y ¡hey!

Aquel súbito agarre en su entrepierna lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Ni siquiera había podido decir que no cuando sintió que aquella mano comenzaba a palpar con firmeza su miembro.

—¿Qué, Parker? —preguntó el maestro sonriendo maliciosamente— ¿Pasa algo?

Peter trató de hacerse a un lado, pero sentir aquella mano acariciando su miembro por encima de la ropa lo paralizó.

—Profe, por favor…

Aquella lamida lenta y lasciva sobre su mejilla le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, al igual que la sensación áspera de esa barba sobre su piel. Era más de lo que había imaginado y por lo visto, apenas estaba comenzando. La voz de su maestro, de Tony, sonaba lujuriosa, perversa.

—Iba a ponerte una versión sencilla del examen para que lo resolvieras otra vez, pero si no quieres poner de tu parte, entonces no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer por ti, Parker—dijo el maestro haciéndose a un lado y dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

Peter se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. No quería quedarse ni un segundo más a esperar lo que era obvio.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Mándeme a recurse o haga lo que quiera, igual no le voy a decir nada a nadie.

Peter se paralizó cuando escuchó que el zipper de aquel pantalón bajaba lentamente y que, con un gemido, su maestro comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón.

—¿Puedes dejar encendida la lámpara antes de que te vayas?

Peter dudó, pero se acercó a la mesa de noche y al encender aquella tenue luz, vio que Tony ya había sacado su erecto miembro y que comenzaba a masajearlo con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si es que en serio quieres que considere el pasarte este semestre.

Peter apartó la mirada. La vergüenza de ver a ese imponente hombre hacer eso frente a él, lo tenía paralizado. Nunca pensó verlo así, haciendo eso.

—Te-tengo que irme y le juro que no le diré a nadie lo que pasó. Nos vemos en la escuela.

La voz profunda del hombre sonaba entrecortada, agitada y cargada de deseo.

—Mira cómo me tienes desde hace rato, sólo de estar cerca de ti… Me la pones muy dura. Quiero que me la chupes y después pasártela por toda la cara. Quiero metértela hasta el fondo.

Peter sintió que a pesar de toda la vergüenza que sentía, algo lo obligaba a ver aquel obsceno espectáculo. El morbo y no otra cosa. Tímidamente se permitió mirar a aquel hombre que ante los ojos de los demás era un ejemplo a seguir y además, era considerado alguien de valores e ideas firmes. Ahora ese mismo hombre estaba acostado sobre aquella cama de hotel, con su miembro en una mano mientras apretaba su glande y con la mirada clavada en el rostro azorado del joven diciendo todas esas obscenidades.

—Ven, yo sé que quieres. Te apuesto a que nunca has visto una tan grande como esta…

Peter comenzó a sentir que algo cerca de su entrepierna hormigueaba y que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, pero su pudor y su vergüenza lo hicieron retroceder.

—No, esto no está bien.

Tony dejó de acariciar su falo y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Se lamió los labios mientras comenzaba a desanudarse la corbata y desabotonarse la camisa.

—Tu calificación depende de qué tan dispuesto estés a hacer algunas cosas y dejar que yo te haga otras.

Peter se acercó a la puerta.

—N-no, ya me voy.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el profesor mientras se despojaba de su camisa y dejaba al descubierto aquel torso bien marcado y su erección se asomaba por entre su pantalón.

Peter asintió tratando de girar la perilla de la puerta, pero las manos le temblaban y no podía abrir. Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que su maestro avanzaba hacia él y que otra vez, había reanudado su lasciva faena, acariciando su gorda polla mientras clavaba su mirada en el asustado rostro del joven. Peter se pegó contra la puerta cuando sintió que la distancia entre él y Tony se había cortado demasiado, tanto que el cuarentón lo hizo tocar su mojado glande y se pegaba con lascivia a su cuerpo.

—No seas tímido, Parker. Los dos tenemos lo mismo, y te apuesto a que te has acariciado el tuyo muchas veces. Haz lo mismo con este, aunque sea más grande…

Aquella sonrisa cínica hizo que Peter cerrara los ojos mientras trataba de disimular la excitación que sentía aun en esas circunstancias. Jamás pensó que las cosas dieran ese giro y que fuera su mano la que poco a poco comenzaba a subir y bajar sobre aquel venoso miembro.

—Ah, eso es, Parker. ¿Ves cómo sí nos estamos entendiendo?

Peter bajó el rostro mientras seguía apretando con su mano aquel enorme y venoso tronco. Los jadeos de su maestro hicieron que su piel se erizara. Un gemido profundo y etílico escapó de la boca del mayor y Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que lo detenía y que ponía una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quieres la calificación mínima, aunque sea?

Peter, avergonzado, asintió mientras sentía que debía agacharse hasta que al fin, quedó arrodillado ante aquel hombre y su mojada verga.

—Abre esa boquita tan linda que tienes y tómalo de poco en poco. Supongo que ya lo has hecho antes, ¿cierto? Ya le has mamado la verga a alguien antes, ¿no?

Peter asintió y lentamente despegó sus labios para sentir el mojado y salado glande rozar su boca. El aroma a piel mojada lo inquietó pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tomó aire para evitar las arcadas y apenas sintió la húmeda y pegajosa piel de la polla de su maestro, comenzó a metérsela de poco en poco. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que su maestro lo obligaba a meterse más y más esa enorme verga y aunque de momento sintió que el reflejo iba a traicionarlo, Peter se las ingenió para comenzar a succionar.

—Eso es. Muy bien, Peter. Toma tu tiempo. No pienses que me la estás chupando, mejor piensa en esa calificación que quieres para no irte a recurse…

Peter empezó a mover sus labios alrededor de aquella venosa piel tratando de respirar para no ahogarse ante aquel enorme trozo de carne. Solo se dejaba llevar ante el ritmo que su maestro le iba marcando y clavó sus dedos sobre aquel par de muslos cuando sintió que iba a ahogarse. Una serie de jadeos que expresaban el placer que Tony sentía, al igual que los sonidos de las chupadas que estaba dando, llenaban aquella habitación.

—Eso es… usa tu lengua. Lámelo todo, de arriba a abajo.

Peter obedeció y sacó la ensalivada verga de su boca para pasar su lengua en todas direcciones. Con la punta de ésta lamió el frenillo y aquella enorme cabeza que ahora estaba más mojada que al inicio. Pudo saborear las gotas de aquel líquido salado que emanaban de aquella enorme y gruesa polla y volvió a metérsela en la boca, al darse cuenta de que los gemidos de su maestro aumentaban y que éste comenzaba a mover sus caderas como si con ello pudiera metérsela hasta el fondo de la boca. Peter sintió que no iba a poder contener aquella arcada y trató de separarse, pero al no poder, sus ojos de humedecieron por las lágrimas. Así estuvo un rato, succionando, ocasionalmente lamiendo y tratando de mantener la respiración para no ceder al asco, cuando un tirón en sus cabellos le indicó que debía parar.

—Nada mal, Parker, pero creo que no es suficiente. Ni siquiera creo que pueda ponerte un tres.

Peter se separó de aquella verga que había quedado justo frente a su cara y sin poder hacer nada, se quedó quieto cuando sintió que el mayor tomaba su miembro y le daba ligeros golpes con él en todo el rostro. La voz de Tony iba cargada de lujuria.

—Anda. Si quieres un seis, ponte en cuatro.

Peter se levantó lentamente y volvió a pegarse contra la puerta, limpiándose con una mano aquel rastro salivoso y salado que sentía alrededor de la boca.

—N-no, ya me voy.

Tony lo jaló de la ropa y como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, lo cargó y lo aventó contra la cama. No perdió tiempo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho.

—Quítate la ropa.

Peter vaciló un instante pero al ver el duro semblante de su profesor y saber que era imposible intentar siquiera avenarlo y tratar de escapar, comenzó a quitarse torpemente la camiseta que llevaba puesta y aún con el peso de Tony encima suyo, se desabrochó los jeans y se bajó la ropa interior. Tony se mordió el labio al ver el delgado cuerpo de Peter expuesto ante sí. El maestro pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquel pecho delgado y blanco e impunemente, se permitió apretar las rosadas tetillas del joven.

—Vaya que los delgados tienen su encanto, ¿eh? Quítate todo y ponte en cuatro —ordenó el maestro mientras se quitaba de encima de Peter y terminaba de desnudarse.

Peter obedeció y se volteó para poder exponer su entrada. Su cuerpo temblaba. Sólo escuchó la voz de su maestro mientras parecía estar buscando algo.

—¿Dónde lo dejé…? Ah, acá está. Separa las piernas.

Peter se inclinó más sobre la cama e hizo lo que le ordenó su maestro. La sensación fría del lubricante resbalando en medio de sus nalgas lo sobresaltó y más cuando sintió que uno de los dedos de Tony comenzaba a masajearlo. Después, una nalgada lo hizo estremecer.

—Qué bonito culo tienes. Apuesto a que te lo han follado antes, pero no lo suficiente, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió. Tenía la boca seca pero aun podía sentir el gusto salado del glande de Tony.

—Bueno —dijo el maestro con cierto júbilo—, como los dos tenemos que regresar a una hora prudente, voy a darme prisa, pero también voy a asegurarme de que ambos lo disfrutemos. Relájate en lo que te preparo un poco más.

Peter jadeó y se sujetó a las sábanas cuando sintió que otro dedo se abría paso en su interior y que Tony comenzaba a moverlos con cierta fuerza. Aquel par de dedos moviéndose con vigor y entrando y saliendo a placer, pronto hicieron que su frente se perlara en sudor y que su respiración se agitara.

—Ah…

Tony sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico.

—Qué apretado estás, Parker. Tal y cómo me gusta. Me imagino que cuando te la meta, te vas a mover rico mientras me aprietas la verga, ¿cierto? Créeme que, si pudiera, te metería hasta las bolas.

Peter no respondió, pero tampoco pudo evitar suprimir aquel gemido lastimero, que solo hizo que Tony siguiera metiendo y sacando sus dedos con mayor velocidad. Una nalgada más hizo que bajara un poco su pelvis y hasta ese momento, Tony sacó sus dedos mojados del trasero del joven.

—Creo que ya es hora, Peter, pero levanta más ese culito, anda.

El chico obedeció y gimió cuando sintió que Tony lo tomaba por las caderas y lo jalaba más hacia donde él estaba. Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que su maestro lo sujetaba con fuerza y que otra vez, aquel líquido frío escurría por su entrada. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de él cuando sintió que su maestro alineaba la punta de su polla con su estrecha entrada y que comenzaba a rozar su ano, como abriéndose paso lentamente. Peter se asustó.

—D-disculpe, p-pero ¿no se va a poner u-un condón?

El mayor soltó una carcajada que hizo que Peter se sintiera intimidado.

—¿Para qué? Ni que te fueras a embarazar. Mejor si sientes que te duele, sólo grita.

Peter quiso ladear la cabeza para ver a su maestro, pero aquella repentina sensación punzante como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, se lo impidió.

—¡Ay! ¡Espere!

Aquella primera estocada fue seguida por una más y después por una incesante y vigorosa serie de embestidas. Peter se sujetó con fuerza a las sábanas mientras sentía que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que los ímpetus de aquel hombre le marcaban.

—¡Profe, por favor! ¡Espere! ¡Así no! ¡Así… no…! —gritó sintiendo que el aliento no le alcanzaba.

Aquella serie de jadeos y gruñidos detrás suyo fueron toda la respuesta. Peter lo intentó una vez más, pero no podía moverse por sí mismo ni dejar de seguir el ritmo que el cuarentón le marcaba.

—Profe… por favor… Pare… Por favor… Profe…

Stark le dio otra nalgada y arreció sus movimientos. Peter sabía que era inútil y sólo se dejó llevar. Sentía los fuertes dedos de Tony clavarse en su piel y el chocar de la pelvis de su maestro estamparse contra su piel. Aquella sensación rayaba en el ardor y el dolor, pero después de unos instantes, en el deseo de seguir siendo tomado por su maestro de esa manera tan brusca, desconsiderada. Una nalgada más fuerte que la anterior lo sacudió y Tony le marcó el ritmo otra vez. El sonido del cuerpo del cuarentón estampándose contra el suyo, comenzó a sumirlo en un trance.

—Ah, ah, ah…

—Te gusta, ¿eh? ¿Quieres más?

Peter no respondió. Aquellas embestidas lo tenían completamente sometido, adolorido, pero con ganas de seguir siendo penetrado de la forma en la que Tony quisiera cogérselo. El ritmo fue intensificándose y pronto sus quejidos, se convirtieron en jadeos y en gritos desaforados de placer.

—Señor Stark… Más… ¡Más!

—¿Quieres más, Parker? ¿En serio quieres pasar el semestre?

Peter gimió cuando la velocidad empezó a aumentar y con ello, su sudor escurría copiosamente por su frente. Sentía un calor intenso y el aliento ya no le daba para más.

—Profe… por… favor… Más… ¡Más!

—¿Así? ¿Así te gusta?

Peter trató de asentir. Sentir la pelvis de su maestro golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo solo hizo que Peter levantara más sus caderas para sentir la profundidad de aquellos embates.

—Sí, sí… así, ¡Así! ¡Mmmm!

—¿Más duro, Parker?

—Ah, ah… sí, más, más…

Peter sentía que ya no podía resistirlo, que aquella sensación lo inundaba de repente y sólo sucedió.

—¡Aaaahhh!

Peter dejó escapar aquel rítmico sonido mientras sentía el placer recorriéndolo de punta a punta. Se estremeció cuando, con brusquedad su maestro dejó de penetrarlo y con un movimiento magistral, lo volteó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de él.

—Abre la boca.

Peter hizo lo que le ordenó Tony y abrió los labios, solamente para sentir cómo aquel líquido tibio y amargo caía sobre sus labios y su lengua.

—Trágatelo todo.

Peter no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto al probar aquella amarga simiente y sentir aquel espeso líquido pasar por su garganta. Iba a hacerse a un lado, pero una descarga más de semen le cayó en la cara, incluso en un ojo y de inmediato lo cerró al sentir aquel ligero ardor.

—E-espere… mi ojo…

Tony lo jaló de los cabellos y lo besó torpemente, ensalivando los ya mojados labios del joven.

—Vas a estar bien, es parte de la evaluación.

Tony tomó su aun erecto miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a pasarlo por el enrojecido y sudoroso rostro del chico. Pasó su glande por aquellos labios delgados y apretó su polla hasta que una última descarga cayó sobre ellos. Peter cerró el ojo donde le había caído semen y siguió esforzándose por chupar aquella mojada verga hasta que sintió que ya no había más que hacer. Tony trató de sonar calmado pese a la agitación en su pecho.

—Bien, Parker. ¿Te parece si mañana en la escuela hablamos de tu evaluación? No estoy seguro de cuánto te voy a poner.

El joven asintió, mientras su pecho de subía y bajaba agitado. Solo atinó a quedarse quieto sobre la cama mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Después de unos instantes, vio que su maestro ya estaba completamente vestido y le aventaba las llaves.

—Cierras cuando te vayas.

Peter asintió y como pudo, se incorporó lentamente. Comenzó a vestirse y un quejido escapó de su boca cuando sintió aquella molestia en su cuerpo. Jamás había sido follado con esa intensidad y lamentaba saber que tendría que bajar las escaleras de aquel lugar completamente solo y de alguna manera, humillado sin saber realmente qué calificación iba a obtener o si tendría que hacerlo otra vez. Terminó de vestirse y recogió sus cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que el anillo de bodas de su maestro había caído al suelo. Lo recogió y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Después, se acercó a la puerta y salió caminando lentamente.

**

Peter llegó a su casa y miró el reloj. Ya era tarde. Encendió nuevamente su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes.

“¿Todo bien?”

“¿Dónde estás?”

“Peter, por favor, llama cuando puedas, ya es tarde”.

Abrió la puerta y trató de poner su mejor cara. Ni siquiera se la había lavado y esperaba que no hubiera rastros de aquel pecaminoso encuentro al que había aceptado ir. En casa había alguien esperándolo y no quería lucir mal. El aroma a comida pronto lo relajó y lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de lo que había pasado horas antes. Aquella voz expectante y tranquila lo hizo suspirar.

—¿Peter? ¿Eres tú?

Peter suspiró antes de entrar a la cocina y darle un beso a quien lo esperaba.

—¿Dónde estabas? —volvió a preguntar esa voz.

Peter se dio la vuelta y buscó una cerveza en la nevera.

—En la escuela, arreglando mi calificación.

—Ya veo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Peter jaló una silla y se sentó lentamente.

—Sí, pero yo me sirvo.

Aquella sonrisa cándida lo hizo sentir culpable.

—¿Y cuánto sacaste?

Peter se rascó la cabeza y antes de responder dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—No sé, me imagino que sí pasé, pero el maestro no me quiso decir. Llevaba prisa por irse.

Aquella caricia tierna en sus cabellos lo estremeció.

—¿Es con el maestro que me dijiste?

Peter suspiró.

—Sí, amor. Es con ese maestro.

El humo de aquel cigarro recién encendido lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Bueno, creo que para las chupadas que le diste y por la forma en la que te cogió, debe ponerte por lo menos una nota aprobatoria, ¿no lo crees?

Peter se mordió el labio.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te dijo?

Tony se acercó a besarle la frente.

—Es como si yo hubiera estado ahí.

Peter sonrió mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta y se lo extendía a Tony.

—Se te olvidó allá en el hotel —dijo mientras suspiraba—. Oye, ¿siempre haces eso con todos tus alumnos que reprueban? —preguntó sin poder esconder los celos en sus palabras.

El cuarentón volvió a colocarse el anillo que se había quitado y se sentó frente a Peter.

—Solo con el que más me ha metido en problemas desde que lo conozco y es obvio que siempre se lo voy a cobrar hasta que se gradué. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de reprobarte y de darte una lección frente a los demás y en privado también. Creo que al fin me salí con la mía, o al menos en parte.

Peter se acercó a besar a Tony.

—¿Crees que sospechen que estamos casados?

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—No, nadie lo sabe y si se enteran, no es de su incumbencia.

Peter iba a decirle algo más, pero volteó hacia la estufa.

—Creo que se te está quemando la cena.

Tony se levantó y se tambaleó un poco. Peter se dio cuenta.

—¿Sigues borracho? ¿Manejaste hasta acá?

Tony se acercó a apagar la estufa.

—Obviamente no iba a manejar en ese estado. No sé ni cómo llegué hasta acá pero no me opongo a que tomemos un taxi para que vayamos a recoger mi auto y de paso me invites a cenar. Te estuve marcando, pero como alguien apagó su celular y no lo encendió…

Peter se acercó a besar a Tony y pudo sentir el aliento alcohólico de Tony. Era la primera vez que su marido/maestro tomaba saliendo de clases.

—Bueno, ya mismo pido un taxi y vamos por tu auto. Oye, ¿no quieres que mejor llame una grúa y que nos traigan el auto para acá? Si quieres yo cocino algo.

Tony se sostuvo de Peter, seguía mareado a causa de todas las cervezas que había bebido.

—No. Te toca invitarme la cena porque mañana tengo que entregar calificaciones y espero que con la cena y un café cargado se me quite y pueda comenzar a pasar las listas en limpio. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, sí entrégame tus trabajos atrasados y resuelve el examen otra vez. En mi portafolio está la clave para que lo copies. Tengo que justificar esa nota sobresaliente que te voy a dar. Si alguien de los que te vieron formado en la tarde llega a preguntar o se queja, voy a decir que se me traspapelaron tus actividades pero que sí entregaste a tiempo y que eso me hizo decidirme a aplicarte el examen otra vez. Claro, si quieres hacer eso o sólo que quieras aprenderte de memoria el examen extraordinario o volver a coger con tu maestro otra vez.

Peter sonrió mientras sostenía a Tony y lo llevaba a la salida.

—Está bien, señor Stark, pero por favor, ayúdeme a pasar el semestre. No quiero que mi esposo se enoje y… Profe, por favor.

Tony se plantó frente al joven para darle un beso mientras sentía que el aire comenzaba a marearlo más de lo normal.

—¿Por favor qué? Yo no le dije que no estudiara o que no me entregara los trabajos, ¿o sí, Parker? 

El joven ya no respondió. Abrazó a su esposo mientras pensaba en qué otra fantasía quería cumplirse con aquel hombre que era quien le había enseñado muchas cosas dentro y fuera de la escuela.

FIN.


End file.
